The invention concerns a method of fixing a sealing-object to a base-object. The sealing-object and the base-object can be, for example, silicon wafers. This type of method physically protects an electrical circuit included in one of the silicon wafers. This type of protection is an advantage, for example, in the field of smartcards. 2. Description of the Related Art
The French patent application number 2 767 966 concerns a secured integrated circuit device. The device includes an active layer with a semiconducting material and circuits integrated with the semiconducting material. This active layer includes an active side on which there are contact studs. An additional layer is then Axed to this active layer via an intermediate fixing layer, for example a thermosetting plastic. This fixing layer is deposited in the viscous state. Apart from its bonding properties, it is resistant to the traditional solvents.
Generally, its properties of bonding and resistance to solvents are temperature activated. During this activation, redundant products are formed in the intermediate fixing layer. Some redundant products are products resulting from various intermediate chemical reactions occurring, in particular, as a result of this activation. Other redundant products are solvents, especially solvents required to ensure that activation occurs correctly.